Str8 Shot
"Str8 Shot" is a song by rapper Miami Tip featuring vocals from the late American rapper XXXTentacion. Lyrics Hahaha (Tip, Tip) Said she gon' suck my dick while it's sweaty (yah, yah) Hahahaha (Tip, Tip) Aye! Super Saiyan (I'm sorry) You gon' store it if I pressure boy, huh (huh) You gon' piss if I squeeze it boy, huh (huh) You ain't shooting, why you flexing boy, huh (huh) N*ggas hoes, they some pussy boys, huh (huh) What, hey, what, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, what, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, huh, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, huh, hey Shooting at your boy, hey Sniper, ayy, rifle, ayy Right at my new crib My songs is on Tidal if you really wanna hear Pull that fucking pistol if you do not wanna hear I just heard from your mans, he told me you fucking queer, ayy Hard head, soft ass, hmm Hey, Draco on my muhfucking back, hmm Hey, he gon' learn his lesson if I brat-tat-tat-tat, hmm Word on your block You heard that X a Yung Brat, uh You gon' store it if I pressure boy, huh (huh) You gon' piss if I squeeze it boy, huh (huh) You ain't shooting, why you flexing boy, huh (huh) N*ggas hoes, they some pussy boys, huh (huh) What, hey, what, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, what, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, huh, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, huh, hey Shooting at your boy, hey Young Tip with that Draco Might catch me in a stolo I be riding solo out in Soho with your hoe I just hit a lick, got that bag from a fuck n*gga I pull up with X, he gon' shoot if I say "shoot him" Catch me in that pink Rari Pushing the gas all the way I smack this bitch on her ass And told her to get out my way Side n*gga to the right of me (uh) You can have him when I'm done with him (uh) Roley on my wrist, touch it I get pissed Straight shot, I don't miss (uh) Look at that ass on tip You cannot touch me, no tip And if you talking that shit, you can get popped in the lip If you ain't talking 'bout money, I won't be taking no dick If you ain't part of the gang, then you can get the whole clip You gon' store it if I pressure boy, huh You gon' piss if I squeeze it boy, huh You ain't shooting, why you flexing boy, huh N*ggas hoes, they some pussy boys, huh What, hey, what, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, what, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, huh, hey Shooting at your boy, hey What, hey, huh, hey Shooting at your boy, hey Why It Sucks # This is by far X's worst feature on a song and by far one of his worst songs ever. # X mumbles to the point that he sounds like he's running out of air and on this song he sounds like any generic mumble rapper which he is not. # The lyrics are very generic for mumble rap and are very repetitive. # The music video is not very interesting. # X literally starts the song off with "Said she gon' suck my dick while it's sweaty". # The "What, hey, what, hey" is very annoying # The cover art is awful. It shows Miami Tip's face on X's head. Music Video Miami Tip - Str8 Shot ft. XXXTENTACION Category:Miami Tip Songs Category:XXXTentacion Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles